


While I Wait

by badskippy



Series: Bagginshield One-Offs [30]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Eventual Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Eventual Happy Ending, Implied Relationship, King Thorin, M/M, Sad, Suffering, Thorin Feels, first part of two, lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskippy/pseuds/badskippy
Summary: It's a lovely night ... but Thorin can only see one thing ... or rather, he only wants to see one thing.





	While I Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Пока я жду](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212013) by [smokeymoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon)



* * *

 

             Thorin stood alone on the high balcony above the gate of Erebor … staring out across the plain.  Many of the guards stationed behind him believed their king was surveying his kingdom.  Others thought he looked upon the light of the setting sun reflecting off the copper-colored roofs of Dale.  A few were sure that Thorin watched the great forest of Mirkwood beyond; searching for signs of trouble.  But none realized that Thorin's eyes looked not on the immediate surroundings, but at the far distant misty mountains, barely visible on the horizon.

            And they certainly did not know that Thorin truly wished only to see the green fields and gentle hills of The Shire; if only it was possible.

            “It’s a lovely night for watching,” Balin said, coming up to stand beside Thorin.

            The King nodded but did not answer.

            “We missed you at dinner,” Balin commented.

            “I had no desire for food,” Thorin said, quietly, almost to himself.

            Now Balin nodded, and for a good long while they both stood there, silent and unmoving, looking West, until Balin decided that it was time to speak the truth.

            “Why do you brood?”

            “Am I?”

            “I’ve known you all your life.  You are brooding.”

            Thorin would have smiled, had he had it in him.  “I am contemplating.”

            “A decision?”

            “A riddle.  So to speak.”

            “Oh?  Would you care to share this riddle?”

            Thorin did not answer; not right away.  And Balin did know Thorin well enough to know that it was not his thoughts that needed to be put into words, but rather deciding the right words to go with the thoughts.  Balin did not have to wait long.

            “I was told once,” Thorin said at last, “that if you love something, one should not horde it but set it free.”

            “I have heard the same.”

            “And if it returns to you, you should treasure it always.”

            “Agreed.  I believe it is sage advice.”

            Thorin nodded.

            “So … what is there to contemplate?”

            Thorin breathed in deeply, releasing it in a sigh.  “No one ever told me how to live while I wait.”

 

 

 


End file.
